Love For Christmas
by Edgechick816
Summary: Just a little fluff.


Title: Love For Christmas  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com   
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and themselves.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: G (even I'm surprised by this)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Just a little Christmas story  
  
Notes: For Cristal's Christmas contest  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
"The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we have no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." Lita sang happily as she bounced into the women's locker room to grab her stuff. Victoria looked up from her melancholy and gave a small smile.  
  
"What's got you so happy?"  
  
Lita flashed a thousand watt grin "Five days, in a cabin, in Colorado with my man." she beamed.  
  
"That's great Li, I'm glad you and Edge will get sometime together." she said, her tone crestfallen. Lita eyed her friend carefully.  
  
"Vic, are you ok?" Victoria nodded silently, further convincing that there was in fact something wrong. "Victoria?" she asked again. The other diva sighed, looking up at her friend.   
  
"It's Chris." she finally admitted. The redhead frowned as she took a seat next to Victoria.  
  
"Did you guys have fight or something?"  
  
The diva shook her head, "No, I wish it was that simple."  
  
"Well, then what is it?"  
  
"He..." she sighed, "He wants to take me to meet his parents for the holidays." A small smile crossed Lita's lips.  
  
"Vicky, that sounds sweet, I'm dying to know what the problem is." Victoria stood up and started pacing the length of the room. "What if I say something stupid? Or they don't like my hair color?" she rambled on, referring to the red streaking going through her raven hair. "Or maybe they just won't like me." she said sadly. Lita looked at her he best friend with concern; she really was worried about this.  
  
"Victoria, that's not going to happen." she told her softly, "Besides, Chris had red tipped hair for a year."  
  
The diva gave a tiny smile; Lita was right about Chris's hair, but not about the other thing. "How do you know what's going to happen?"  
  
Lita walked over to the other woman, "Because you're sweet and you have a good heart. You make Chris happy that counts for a lot in my book. Does Chris know you feel this way?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. He's already gone so I can't tell him." Chris had finished early today, she insisted that he take a plane and go up and see his parents. She was supposed to meet him there, now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"What if he decides he doesn't wanna be with me anymore?"  
  
"Is that what's been bothering you?" All eyes in the room turned to the doorway.  
  
"Chris." she breathed, taking the in sight of her boyfriend. "What are you going here? I thought you had a flight."  
  
"I did." he told her, advancing further into the room, 'But I realized that I didn't wanna spend the whole day without you, so I changed the flight and came back to tell you. Looks like it was a good thing I did." Victoria dropped her head, blushing. Lita took this as her cue to leave.  
  
"I've got a plane to catch. Merry Christmas, you guys."   
  
Jericho smiled, "Merry Christmas, Lita. Tell Edge I said hi."  
  
"I will." she smiled back as she left.  
  
Chris looked back to his girlfriend, "Baby, why are you so upset?" he hooked his finger under her chin; bring her eyes to meet his. "Talk to me."  
  
"It's just...I...What if your family hate me? And then you wanna break up or..."  
  
"Stop." he instructed her, taking his hand from her chin and brushing some hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger there. "They will love you, because *I* love you." he said firmly. She looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"You love me?" she asked in disbelief. He just smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I love you. I was going to wait till Christmas to tell you, but I think you needed to hear it now." he studied her expression nervously. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him, nuzzling against his cheek.  
  
"Say it again." she whispered, almost a plea. "Please, say it again."  
  
He smiled again, "I love you." His breath played on her ear as she soaked up in his words. She nodded against his shoulder.   
  
"Okay, I'll go with you to meet your parents."  
  
"Good." he said, still holding her close, taking in the scent of her shampoo. God, how he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"And Chris."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
A/N: Awww, Wasn't that sweet? Review me. :) 


End file.
